A través de la realidad
by xTsuMinx
Summary: Len es un chico casi obsesionado con la idol virtual más famosa del país, aunque ella no sea de carne y hueso. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando su deseo por conocerla se haga realidad? Justo al atravesar la pantalla. One-shot.


**Dislaimer:****_ Vocaloid, sus canciones y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lastimosamente D: porque si fuera así, ya les hubiera hecho un manga oficial 83  
_**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo a traer mi más reciente escrito, salido del horno, porque apenas ayer en la madrugada lo terminé *w*  
**  
**La verdad, no estoy segura de cómo pude escribir algo tan agridulce, porque yo amo la felicidad de los personajes xD no es que termine mal... ya verán cuando lean ^^**

**Tengo que avisar, que la historia es algo larga, me tomó más hojas de las esperadas, más de veinte páginas en Word xD si te gusta leer bastante, adelante... aunque si no, igual te invito a que leas, sería un honor xD**

**También, recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Miku, "Tell your world" mientras leen la historia. Así lo hice mientras la escribía, y creo que le queda muy bien al fanfic. Luego de escribir un buen tanto me di cuenta de ello xD Además, los fragmentos de canción que salen por ahí son de esa canción ^^**

**Sin más que decir, aquí la tienen.**

**Es LenxMiku, así que, si no te gusta la pareja, mejor cierras la ventana xD**

* * *

**~ A través de la realidad ~**

**_One-shot_**

– ¡Ya ha salido el nuevo CD de Miku-chan!

La voz del chico rubio que se encontraba frente a la computadora resonó en toda la habitación. Emoción se podía notar en su rostro, mientras daba varios _click_con el ratón. En el lugar se podían er distintos tipos de pósters, en los cuales estaba una joven de cabellos turquesa, con coletas, feliz y sonriente, en diferentes poses.

Len como aquél muchacho se llamaba, era un gran fan de la idol virtual más famosa de todo el país. El nombre de la artista era Hatsune Miku, conocida por todos, con ya miles de canciones por toda la internet, las cuales el rubio había escuchado por muchas horas hasta ese momento.

– Seguro que este disco será tan bueno como los anteriores –comentó para sí mismo, mientras buscaba el botón de descarga, aunque a veces se distraía al observar una que otra imagen.

El muchacho estaba muy ansioso, quería ya poder escuchar la increíble voz de la cantante, las suaves tonadas que entrarían por sus oídos, haciéndole olvidar todo por el tiempo que duraba la canción. Por eso mismo, al instante que vio el botón que buscaba, le apretó. Len siguió los pasos para poder tener al fin ese CD que tanto deseaba, y así poder descargarlo.

Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que terminara, por lo que él decidió que sería bueno vagar un rato por la red. Entró a Nico Nico Douga, y comenzó a bajar la barra, viendo una que otra cosa interesante por ahí. Pronto, el típico sonido de aviso hizo concentrar al chico en mirar el cuadro que apareció, indicando que había finalizado la descarga.

_"¡Genial!"_pensó alegremente, comenzando a descomprimir el archivo.

Todo estaba yendo bien, eso acabó en una carpeta en el escritorio de la pantalla. El rubio la abrió, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que estaba vacía, al menos de música. Observó una imagen JPG, era lo único que había en esa carpeta.

Se sintió realmente decepcionado que le pasara aquello, tenía tantos deseos de tener ese nuevo disco, de escuchar a Miku con su dulce voz, interpretando esas maravillosas melodías. No le importaba si sólo se trataba de una idol virtual.

Miró la hora, en el reloj que se encontraba justo arriba de su computadora. Era pasada la una de la madrugada, lo cual lo alertó un poco; había estado esperando por mucho tiempo esa descarga, y todo para que sólo hubiera una simple imagen. Le pareció un poco raro, pero decidió no tomarle tanta importancia, prefirió dormir al final, el día fue más largo de lo esperado. No acostumbraba a dormirse tan tarde, pero como no había clases al día siguiente, lo tomó con un poco más de calma. Rápidamente apagó el computador, aún maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber hecho una descarga que no sirvió en lo absoluto, porque probablemente la imagen que estaba en la carpeta ya la tenía entre su colección.

Una vez que la pantalla de la máquina quedó en negro, el rubio se dedicó a apagar las demás partes de la computadora. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió hasta su cama, la cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Se tiró encima de ella, retirándose los lentes que traía en ese momento; no los necesitaba realmente, pero se los habían recomendado para que su vista no se viera tan afectada por las horas que pasaba frente a la pantalla. Se acomodó un poco mejor entre las sábanas, rodando completamente hasta quedar boca abajo. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante, olvidando inmediatamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, ya vería al día siguiente una manera de descargar bien el nuevo CD de su idol favorita.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Pasaron un par de horas desde que Len se había puesto a dormir. Estaba casi en su quinto sueño, profundamente dormido, seguramente soñando con cosas que tenían que ver sobre la internet, pues a él le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, incluso la música, Hatsune Miku era prueba de eso. El silencio que rondaba la habitación la hacía sentirse algo vacía, dejando de lado que el muchacho se encontraba en su cama.

De pronto, sin dar siquiera un aviso, la pantalla de la computadora comenzó a brillar, un brillo intenso la rodeaba completamente, iluminando el cuarto como si de una gran lámpara se tratase. La iluminación tardó por varios segundos, en los cuales la pantalla seguía completamente en blanco, al menos hasta que algo comenzó a pasar: una pequeña mano atravesó el monitor, luego se volvió un brazo entero, y así avanzó hasta que una silueta completa cayó en la habitación. La luz se apagó en el mismo instante en que lo que salió de la pantalla tocó el piso.

– Ahh…

El eco de una pequeña voz recorrió el cuarto, aunque pasó desapercibido por el muchacho que aún se encontraba durmiendo. La persona de más que ahora estaba ahí se puso de pie, algo lentamente, como acostumbrándose a estar parada. Miró alrededor, con unos ojos que parecían llenos de curiosidad, intentando memorizar cada detalle que su vista pudiera alcanzar. Al parecer, una chica era la que ahora estaba en medio del lugar. Una chica con dos grandes coletas.

Sin hacer ruido, la muchacha se acercó hasta la cama del joven, metiéndose en ella con todo el cuidado que pudo, quedando justo a un lado de él. Prefirió dejarlo así, e imitar al chico que estaba durmiendo, cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar, a pesar que apenas acababa de despertar.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron lentamente, molestándole un poco la tenue luz que le llegaba a la vista. Entrecerró los ojos para poder acostumbrarse, al mismo tiempo que ponía un brazo frente a su mirada, evitando que más luz le molestara. Ya era de mañana, al fin había amanecido. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta que decidió voltearse, para acomodarse un poco mejor en la cama. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba evitando que pudiera darse la vuelta completa. Era extraño, no recordaba haber puesto algo junto a él, o haberse dormido con alguna cosa. Se incorporó, quedando sentado, volteando lo poco que podía y así observar lo que estaba junto a él.

Un gran bulto había aparecido en su cama, y Len no se dio cuenta del momento en el que pasó. Se sorprendió más, abriendo sus ojos levemente, porque era algo completamente extraño, como si una persona estuviera durmiendo junto a él. Poco a poco, y con cuidado, comenzó a retirar la sábana que cubría aquélla cosa. La bajó lentamente, descubriendo poco a poco cabellos color turquesa. Se detuvo en ese instante, empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. A pesar de ello, a causa de la curiosidad interior, continuó quitando la sábana. Sin poder esperar más, de un tirón la sacó toda, tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación.

– ¿¡Cómo!? –exclamó con todo el volumen que pudo, pegándose completamente a la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, aún sentado en la cama.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué había una chica vestida de Hatsune Miku junto a él, en SU cama? No recordaba haber hecho alguna estupidez el día anterior, y mucho menos la de llevar a una muchacha a su habitación. Sudor frío recorrió su cuello, mientras formaba posibilidades locas en su cabeza. Se alegró que la chica aún estuviera durmiendo, plácidamente, pero no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varios golpes en la puerta. En seguida se levantó de la cama de un salto, pasando a la muchacha, hasta llegar a la entrada. En ese momento, notó que no se había molestado en cubrir a la peliturquesa, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, levantó la sábana del suelo y la lanzó sobre ella. Se acomodó el cabello un poco, abriendo la puerta después de eso, pero sólo dando espacio para mostrar su cabeza.

– ¿Madre? –Preguntó el rubio algo extrañado– ¿Eres tú?

– Len –le llamó una voz femenina, se notaba bastante mayor–, escuché que gritabas, ¿sucedió algo?

– Nada –respondió rápidamente el chico, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer mayor–. Me caí de la cama.

– Ten más cuidado –La madre correspondió la sonrisa de su hijo, después se alejó sin decir algo más.

Len dio un gran suspiro, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. Se había librado de esa, al menos por ese momento, porque si llegaban a descubrir que tenía una chica en su habitación, sería algo muy difícil de explicar. Al muchacho le pareció extraño que su madre estuviera en casa, ella siempre viajaba mucho a causa del trabajo, ya que era la única que podía mantener la casa con un padre ausente. Len sacudió su cabeza, no podía comenzar a recordar cosas que ya habían pasado, no podía hacer algo al respecto ya.

El joven regresó a la cama, asustándose al ver que la chica peliturquesa ya no se encontraba ahí. Le entró el pánico, pensando que había escapado, que estaría en algún lugar de la casa, que su madre descubriría que había metido a una muchacha a su habitación, cosa que en realidad no hizo. Tomó algunos cabellos de su cabeza, apretándolos entre sus dedos, esperando pensar en una idea para salir de toda esa situación.

– ¡Len!

Una dulce y familiar voz llamó la atención del rubio, logrando que abriera sus azules ojos completamente. Volteó rápidamente, encontrando a sus espaldas a la muchacha que estaba en su mente en esos momentos; ella no había salido, sólo se había puesto justo detrás de la puerta. La chica se acercó a él, poco a poco, observándole con ojos curiosos. Len se asustó un poco, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, creyendo volverse loco a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la peliturquesa avanzaba más.

– ¿Te llamas Len? –cuestionó la muchacha con alegría, dando más pasos hacia él– ¡Yo soy Hatsune Miku!

La repentina felicidad de la chica que se hacía llamar como su idol virtual favorita confundió al rubio. Sus labios se separaron, dando a notar la gran sorpresa y espanto que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco, tantas horas metido dentro del internet habían tenido sus consecuencias. Era eso o que una acosadora entró a su habitación vestida de Hatsune Miku porque sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba. ¡Pero incluso pensar en eso era loco! ¿Cómo podía pasar algo así? ¡Len Kagamine no podía tener acosadoras secretas! Al menos no cuando él era un simple otaku más de Japón.

– ¿Miku? –habló al fin Len, intentando no tartamudear por el asombro– ¿Me estás diciendo que eres la _verdadera_Hatsune Miku?

– Sí, yo soy Hatsune Miku.

– Eso es imposible –El chico rió nerviosamente–. Incluso un fan tan grande como yo puede aceptar que Miku-chan no es real.

– ¿Piensas que no soy real? –La tristeza invadió los ojos de la muchacha, ocasionando que Len tragara saliva; no quería hacer llorar a una chica, aunque ésta estuviera loca al creerse una idol virtual.

– Quiero decir –El rubio rápidamente quiso arreglar sus palabras–, es obvio que tú sí eres real, pero sólo eres una chica vestida de Miku, no eres ella, porque no existe en este mundo.

Aún con las palabras de Len, la mirada de la peliturquesa no cambió, siguió con ese tono melancólico. Ella se dirigió a la cama, sin decir una sola palabra; se acostó de pronto y se tapó con varias de las sábanas, completamente, de pies a cabeza. Al chico le pareció extraña su manera de actuar, por lo que se acercó para ver si ella se encontraba bien. La tocó con un dedo, en donde creyó que estaba su brazo, a lo que la chica no respondió.

– Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? –Se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que hacía.

– ¡No crees que soy real!

Vaya, sus palabras se clavaron en la peliturquesa más de lo que creyó posible. La acababa de conocer, no sabía que él podría tener tanta influencia en una persona casi desconocida, pero al parecer, esa era la personalidad de la muchacha. Len dio un suspiro cansado; si quería terminar con esa extraña situación, tenía que hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, al menos sería uno de varios pasos.

– Disculpa, no quise ofenderte –comenzó a hablar el joven, mirando al bulto que de nuevo se había formado en su cama–. Es sólo que nadie se creería tan fácilmente algo como eso.

Las sábanas se esparcieron de pronto en el suelo, revelando nuevamente a la muchacha, sentada en la cama. Ella rápido se dirigió hacia donde estaba Len, mirándolo fijamente cuando quedó a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. El rubio se puso firme, acostumbrándose aún a la veloz reacción por parte de la chica.

– Si te demuestro que soy la verdadera –La mirada de la peliturquesa se tornó decidida–, ¿entonces me creerás?

Len no pudo responder, se limitó a tragar saliva y a asentir con la cabeza, como única forma de afirmación. La muchacha entonces sonrió, como si estuviera segura de sí misma, segura de que iba a poder demostrarle algo imposible para él. De pronto, la peliturquesa se puso en medio de la habitación, con una pose tranquila; en ese momento, ella cerró los ojos.

_No quiero olvidar estos sentimientos que no puedo explicar,  
así que, estoy rompiendo la norma, borrando el plan ya proveído  
Cantaré mi propia canción  
y enviaré las palabras antes encerradas dentro de mi pecho al cielo_

Len reconoció inmediatamente la suave voz de la cantante. La dulce melodía que recorría sus oídos, no había duda, era ella, Hatsune Miku. La canción que cantaba en ese instante era imposible no reconocerla, la canción favorita de Len: Tell Your World. El rubio sintió que los sentimientos de la peliturquesa lograron atravesar su cabeza.

_Estas cosas que quiero decirte,  
estas cosas que quiero contarte,  
quizás todas se unan  
y puedan alcanzarte_

Con tan sólo un pedazo de canción, la muchacha dejó de cantar. Ella abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos, observando al frente un momento, para después desviar su mirada hacia un chico completamente sorprendido, que la observaba atónito. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, porque probablemente así le había demostrado que ella era _real_ahora, era Hatsune Miku.

– ¡Eres Miku-chan! –Chilló el joven con emoción, pero confusión a la vez, porque algo imposible pasó frente a sus ojos– ¡En verdad eres tú! Esa voz es imposible de imitar.

El rubio al fin se atrevió a acercarse a la idol, abrazándola por impulso en cuanto la tuvo en frente. Cuando reaccionó, él se separó rápido, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sí, era cierto que la emoción lo estaba matando, pero no por eso iba a ser irrespetuoso con alguien a quien admiraba mucho. ¡Era tan increíble! ¡Su idol virtual favorita había cobrado vida! Pensó igual que sólo se trataba de un sueño, aunque era tan vívido que lo hizo dudar por un momento; si era un sueño al final, esperaba que durara una vida entera.

– Te lo dije –rió la peliturquesa, una risa tan melodiosa ahora a los ojos del rubio.

– P-Pero, ¿cómo pasó? –Él aún se negaba a creer que algo tan asombroso le hubiera pasado– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Tus sentimientos lograron alcanzarme, Len –La respuesta de la chica parecía ser algo indirecta, porque él no lo comprendió realmente–. _Dime, ¡quiero saber acerca de tu mundo!_

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para el rubio en una situación así. En todo ese tiempo, la peliturquesa se había encontrado curioseando los alrededores de la habitación, tocando todo lo que pasaba frente a ella. El chico evitaba que ella pudiera romper algo sin querer, por lo que se pasaba persiguiéndola alrededor de todo el lugar, diciéndole que no tocara esto, o aquello. Aunque su preocupación estuviera llegando a su límite, Len tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

Después de un buen rato, el rubio logró que Miku se tranquilizara un poco, le había explicado que no debía tocar cosas que no le pertenecían, aunque fueran de él, ella apenas lo conocía y viceversa, no estaba bien visto. Ella entendió al final, sentándose en la cama en pose firme, como niña buena que recibe una orden de sus padres. Len le sonrió ampliamente, dándose cuenta de que ella finalmente había comprendido.

– Quédate aquí, Miku –El rubio se dirigió a la puerta al mismo tiempo que hablaba–. Voy a buscar algo de comida.

La peliturquesa asintió felizmente, observando al muchacho salir de la habitación. El chico caminó hacia la cocina sigilosamente, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir si su madre seguía en la casa. Cuando llegó a su destino, observó una hoja sobre la mesa del comedor; se aceró para poder leerla, encontrándose así con un aviso de su tutora, diciéndole que ya se había ido a trabajar, que regresaría en una semana mínimo. Len dio un suspiro, aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado que su madre le dejara solo nuevamente, siempre quiso pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, dejó la nota a un lado. Volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo; se dirigió al refrigerador, abriéndolo en cuanto llegó frente a él. Observó detenidamente el interior del electrodoméstico por varios segundos, no queriendo aceptar lo que sus ojos captaban.

_"No puede ser"_ El rubio cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro "_No hay ni un poco de comida aquí"  
_  
La puerta del refrigerador se cerró casi de un portazo, haciendo notar su pronta molestia. Lo mejor iba a ser regresar a donde estaba la chica peliturquesa que en ese momento le acompañaba. Sin perder tiempo, volvió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo ya adentro.

– Voy a salir –avisó el muchacho con una notoria incomodidad, pues prefería quedarse en casa el tiempo que le fuera posible–. Espérame aquí, Miku, no salgas de la casa.

La idol parpadeó varias veces, un poco preocupada por el chico. Él parecía disgustado, cosa que no le agradó a la peliturquesa, no quería que él se sintiera de esa manera, quería que sonriera. El joven no le prestó atención a la mirada penetrante de la muchacha, simplemente buscó con la vista la cartera que le pertenecía, tomándola al encontrarla, para después salir deprisa de la casa, ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, o en cerrar la habitación con seguro.

Los pasos del rubio se hicieron cada vez más pesados al momento en que salió a la calle. El invierno estaba en su punto máximo, así que no había olvidado el traer un buen abrigo consigo. Cada vez que respiraba se podía notar, pues el aire se volvía blanco cuando exhalaba. No le tomó mucha importancia, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos para no sentir tanta frialdad en su cuerpo, sabía que si las mantenía calientes no notaría tanto el clima. El invierno era su estación favorita, pero no por eso iba a salir sin abrigarse bien.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, el muchacho llegó más rápido al supermercado, al menos más rápido de lo que pensó. Entró, sintiendo alivio al encontrarse en un ambiente cálido en el lugar, con muchas personas caminando deprisa, cada una en sus propios asuntos. Él les imitó, yendo hacia los apartados de comida. Observó atentamente alrededor por unos minutos, hasta que decidió llevar algo tan simple como una sopa instantánea. Al principio tomó una sola, pero recordó que ya no estaba solo en casa, también estaba Miku-chan. Sonrió levemente, dejando pasar un poco la molestia que había estado cargando desde que vio la nota sobre la mesa, porque ahí empezó todo. Agarró una segunda sopa instantánea, cargándola junto con la suya hasta la caja en donde se pagaban las cosas.

Luego de esperar un tiempo, al fin tocó el turno de Len; pagó lo que tenía y simplemente salió de la tienda. Se acordó en ese instante que había sido algo grosero con Miku cuando salió de la casa, por lo que se disculparía en cuanto llegara. Eso estaba pensando, hasta que alzó la mirada y observó a una chica peliturquesa de pie, frente a la acera en donde él se encontraba. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, quitándose en un segundo su abrigo y poniéndoselo a la muchacha.

– ¡Te dije que esperaras en casa! –reclamó el rubio con preocupación, aunque su volumen alto parecía ver que estaba molesto.

– Lo siento, Len –se disculpó Miku, bajando la mirada–. Pensé que podría ayudarte en algo si te acompañaba.

– Tonta –El chico se dispuso a subir el cierre del abrigo que ahora traía la idol–. Hay demasiado frío afuera, debiste quedarte en la habitación.

Miku sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, pudo sentir la preocupación del muchacho en un instante. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que le ofrecía ese abrigo, además, podía sentir el olor del rubio en él, cada fragmento impregnado de su aroma. La chica rió levemente, a lo que Len puso una mirada confusa.

– Gracias.

La voz de la chica se escuchó realmente suave y dulce, cosa que hizo al rubio sonrojar. Era cierto que Miku le gustaba, y mucho, pues era e iba a seguir siendo su idol virtual favorita, pero el tenerla así de cerca, verla tan real, tan viva, le hacía tener sentimientos extraños, que no entendía y le confundían. No podía estarse enamorando en serio de alguien imposible, ¿cierto?

Los pensamientos de Len fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de la chica al comenzar a caminar. Él la siguió en seguida, no quería que ella se perdiera, ni siquiera supo cómo es que logró seguirle hasta el supermercado. Dio un suspiro, era mejor no pensar en aquello, sólo iba a lograr preocuparse más de lo debido. A pesar del frío que comenzaba a sentir, el ojiazul la siguió, un poco perdido entre ilusiones mentales que comenzaban a formarse en su mente.

Así, los dos siguieron adelante, con Miku al frente. Len no se fijó a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, permaneció callado observando a la muchacha caminar alegremente, dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando. Cuando finalmente tomó consciencia de su alrededor, observó que ya no estaban cerca del vecindario, sino que habían llegado a un parque. Estaba cerca de su casa, pero era más lejos del camino habitual que él tomaba.

– Eh, Miku-chan –llamó el rubio a la idol, la cual ahora se encontraba girando en su misma posición, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada hacia arriba–, deberíamos volver a casa.

– Mira, Len –La chica pareció ignorar el anterior llamado del ojiazul–. ¡Nieve!

En ese momento, el muchacho miró hacia arriba también. Pequeños círculos blancos empezaban a descender desde el cielo, llegando algunos a su rostro. Él parpadeó varias veces, algo asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, ya que siempre que nevaba, prefería quedarse dentro de casa y observar desde adentro. Incluso el frío que había estado sintiendo pareció desaparecer en un segundo, lo olvidó por completo, intentando disfrutar del paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

_Esta clara y blanca luz me recuerda a tu voz,  
la siento caer en la palma de mi mano  
Causó a mi dedo moverse repentinamente con los latidos  
Estoy ajustando todas estas palabras a ese ritmo y enviándolas hacia los cielos_

La voz de la peliturquesa retumbó repentinamente en los oídos del joven, llamando por completo su atención. Él la observó con admiración; ya no había más dudas, ella era la verdadera y real Hatsune Miku. Su corazón pareció aferrarse al ritmo de la melodía de la chica, cosa que le causó estremecerse un poco, aunque no supo si fue realmente por la canción o por el frío alrededor. Rió levemente al pensar en ello, no muy fuerte, porque no quería que ella le escuchara, le podría preguntar qué le pasaba, y en ese momento él no sabía si podría responderle.

– ¡Miku-chan! –La muchacha bajó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de Len, acercándose inmediatamente después del llamado.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quieres un café? –Preguntó él, entusiasmado, con una sonrisa que ya no podía ocultar– Espera aquí, iré a comprar unos –El rubio le tendió la bolsa de compra a la peliturquesa, la cual ahora tenía una mirada curiosa–. Y más te vale que ahora sí me esperes aquí.

– Está bien.

Lo último que Len pudo escuchar antes de salir corriendo fue la risa de la chica. Avanzó deprisa hasta la otra calle, que era donde se encontraba la máquina expendedora más cercana. Inmediatamente sacó una moneda de su cartera, depositándola en el aparato y apretándole el botón cuando decidió el tipo de café que más le podría gustar a la idol. Al final, se decidió por dos _mocaccinos_; no sabía si le gustaría el chocolate, pero pensó que tal vez sí, porque a muchas chicas que observó les gustaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, el chico regresó corriendo al parque, a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo. Se detuvo al estar ya en la entrada, descansando un poco al posar las manos en sus rodillas, sin soltar ambas latas que cargaba. Sonrió alegremente, imaginando a la dulce muchacha esperar por su llegada, realmente quería que se sintiera bien, al final sí que se estaba preocupando por ella más de lo que debía, porque, sólo era una idol virtual después de todo.

Un grito a lo lejos hizo que Len mirara hacia donde éste se había originado. Ese tono de voz le era tan familiar, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Notó que ahora Miku estaba un poco más lejos de donde la había dejado, junto a unos chicos que parecían estarle jalando el cabello. El rubio sintió arder su cuerpo inmediatamente, empezando a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban todos. Sin pensarlo tan siquiera, el ojiazul tacleó a uno de los chicos que parecían molestar a la peliturquesa.

– ¿¡Qué le están haciendo a Miku-chan!? –demandó Len con un inmenso enojo, aún estando en el suelo junto con el otro tipo al que había tirado.

– ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? –La persona que estaba debajo del rubio lo hizo a un lado, dejándolo en el suelo– ¡Te atreviste a taclearme!

– Así que la chica otaku tiene novio –El otro tipo, que se encontraba de pie, habló burlonamente mientras observaba a Len levantarse poco a poco.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Len? –La preocupación que el rubio observó en los ojos de la idol sólo hizo que su enojo hacia esos tipos se elevara.

– Estoy bien.

– Pero que lindos –se burló el tipo que antes estaba en el suelo, ya completamente de pie.

– Nah –contestó en seguida el otro–, en realidad son unos tontos.

Ninguno de los chicos molestosos pudo hablar nuevamente, porque Len interrumpió al que se había mantenido parado todo el tiempo; se acercó a él y le propinó un buen golpe en la cara, haciéndole caer de sentón. El tipo se levantó rápidamente, posando una de sus manos en su ahora dolorido rostro.

– ¡Estás loco!

– ¡Cállate! –Los ojos del rubio se veían realmente furiosos– ¡Te golpearé de nuevo si la llamas tonta una vez más!

– Todos los de su tipo son iguales –reclamó el chico antes tacleado–. Realmente me enferman.

– Vámonos de aquí.

Len agradeció internamente que ambos se fueran; al menos no habían intentado golpearlo, sólo estaban molestando, probablemente no eran del tipo de pelea. Ese día, el Kagamine tuvo la suerte de su lado.

– Volvamos a casa, Miku –habló el rubio, mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba–. Siento lo de los cafés; se derramaron en el suelo en el momento que empujé a uno de los tipos.

– No importa –La chica sonrió amablemente, tranquilizando al joven frente a ella–. Serán para después.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar luego de aquello. El silencio se adueñó del ambiente, dando lugar tan sólo al sonido de los pasos que ambos daban al caminar; la nieve había cubierto una gran cantidad de la acera, por lo que se podían escuchar los andares de los dos. Len se sentía un poco nervioso junto a la chica, porque le había mostrado un lado de él que nunca sacaba, el lado que defendía lo que le preocupaba. En el instante que golpeó al tipo molesto, el rubio había demostrado lo mucho que le importaba la idol. Pero, Len nunca era así, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Tanto le podía influenciar la existencia de alguien a quien sólo le tenía admiración? ¿Tan rápido podía cambiar la simple admiración a algo más?

Cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron aún en silencio. Se dirigieron a la cocina y Len depositó la bolsa de compra en la mesa del comedor. Volteó, pero notó que la peliturquesa ya no se encontraba junto a él. La buscó con la mirada por unos segundos, hasta escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la sala. Fue hasta ahí, dándose cuenta de que la chica se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirando hacia el frente en silencio, moviendo tan sólo los pies. El muchacho se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en cuanto estuvo ahí.

– ¿Miku-chan?

– Len, quiero disculparme –habló de pronto la idol, sin atreverse a mirar al ojiazul a la cara–. Creo que te he causado más molestias que ayuda en este poco tiempo.

El rubio no evitó el mostrar la sorpresa en su rostro, observando fijamente a Miku luego que dijo aquello, casi sin parpadear. Los ojos entristecidos de la muchacha le hicieron reaccionar de pronto, ocasionando que actúe impulsivamente al abrazar a la chica en lo que duraba un suspiro. La peliturquesa ahora tenía casi la misma sorpresa que él, parpadeando varias veces al sentir sus cálidos brazos envolverla.

– No digas eso –replicó el ojiazul con pesar, sin dar un indicio de soltar a la muchacha–. En realidad eres una chica muy divertida.

La risa de Miku apareció nuevamente para deleitar los oídos de Len. Era como una suave melodía, pero alegre al mismo tiempo; de verdad no sabía cómo describirla. El rubio finalmente soltó a la chica después de unos segundos, observándola atentamente, a las facciones tan dulces que tenía. Ella estaba sonriendo, y él no pudo evitar el corresponder esa sonrisa. Sin que él lo esperara, la muchacha se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La idol se separó casi de inmediato, observando ahora a un sonrojado chico rubio.

– Me alegro de haber escuchado a tu corazón, Len.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

La semana había pasado y la madre de Len aún no se asomaba. Él había comenzado a ir a la escuela, por lo que ya no se podía pasar todo el día junto a la idol virtual. Ella, todo el día tenía que pasárselo en la casa, o al menos eso le había dicho el muchacho, cosa que no le agradó mucho. ¿Estar aburrida un día entero o mejor ir a buscar a Len en donde quiera que estuviera? Sin duda, la segunda opción era la mejor. Por eso mismo, la idol se encontraba caminando por la calle, intentando adivinar por dónde se había ido él. Después de varios días había tomado la decisión de darle esa sorpresa a él.

La muchacha observó todo a su alrededor, era un día hermoso, pero frío, podía sentirlo en su piel. Claro que, no había olvidado llevar el abrigo que antes le había dado el rubio, porque si la veía sin él, probablemente se enojaría. Ella siguió avanzando, hasta que notó a una persona que se dirigía hacia el lado contrario. Le miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que tenía la misma ropa que Len cuando él salió de casa. Sonrió ampliamente, yendo justo a la dirección contraria a donde iba esa persona. Sí, podía sentir que estaba cerca, de alguna manera lo hacía.

Justó como había sospechado, más personas con ropa parecida a la de Len comenzaron a aparecer en las calles. Se acercó hacia el edificio de donde parecía que estaban saliendo. No sabía si podía entrar, por lo que decidió permanecer afuera, esperando a que el chico decidiera salir. Muchas personas se le quedaban mirando, pero a ella no le podía importar menos; lo único que llamaría su atención sería el ojiazul al acercarse.

Por otro lado, Len estaba caminando hacia fuera de la escuela, apenas escuchó el timbre salió disparado de su asiento hacia afuera. Su preocupación por dejar a Miku sola en su casa se hacía cada vez más grande al pasar el tiempo. Al llegar a la salida, observó que algunas personas se quedaban mirando hacia un lado de la puerta, cosa que le pareció extraño. Su curiosidad era grande, pero eso no iba a dejar que se metiera en sus deseos de ver cómo le estaba yendo a la peliturquesa. Sin siquiera intentar mirar hacia los lados, el rubio continuó sin camino, ignorando todo a su alrededor, al menos hasta que escuchó una voz familiar llamarle a sus espaldas.

– ¡Len!

De pronto, volteó, encontrándose con una muchacha peliturquesa, la que había dejado en casa, acercarse alegremente hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, casi dejó caer su maletín al mirarla. Al estar frente a él, Miku le pasó la palma de su mano por enfrente, como intentando despertar al muchacho que ahora se encontraba sumido en sorpresa.

– ¿Estás bien, Len? –Preguntó inocentemente la chica, mirando aún curiosa el rostro de él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó en voz baja el muchacho, mientras que tomaba de un brazo a la idol, llevándola un poco más lejos de donde estaban, pero eso no evitó que varias miradas se posaran en ellos– Creí que te quedarías en casa.

– Vine a buscarte –La peliturquesa imitó al rubio, comenzando a hablar al mismo volumen.

– No necesito que vengas a buscarme.

– Estaba aburrida –reprochó la muchacha, haciendo un puchero. A pesar del nerviosismo del momento, Len no pudo evitar una pequeña risa por eso–. ¿Qué?

– Nada –contestó el joven, ahora con una sonrisa–. Está bien, ya no importa.

– Vaya, así que el otaku tiene novia.

Una voz detrás de ellos alertó al ojiazul, haciéndolo voltear para así encontrarse con un muchacho de cabellos cafés, como de su misma edad. Len lo miró seriamente, mientras que Miku con su mirada curiosa de siempre.

– No es mi…

– Vamos, no tienes que negarlo –El compañero se acercó a ambos, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba a la peliturquesa–. Pero, ¿sabes? No deberías dejar que ella use esos trajes en la calle. Me refiero a la extraña peluca y a esa ropa rara debajo del abrigo.

Sin decir más, el chico de cabello café se alejó, cosa que el rubio agradeció grandemente, pues estaba seguro de que si ese chico se quedaba un poco más de tiempo frente a él, lo golpearía como había hecho con los tipos que molestaron a Miku en el parque. Len soltó un suspiro pesado, tomando la mano de la chica, ya sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar los demás.

– Regresemos.

– ¡Está bien!

La peliturquesa sonrió alegremente, apretando un poco más la mano del muchacho. Él le correspondió la sonrisa al observarla, olvidando por completo el enojo que había sentido unos segundos atrás. Sin dudar, esa chica lo tranquilizaba, le hacía sólo pensar en cosas buenas, lograba que su mente dejara de pensar en los problemas. Tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera, por muy pequeña que fuera.

– Pero primero –La idol entonces lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que él quisiera a ir a un lugar antes que a casa–, quiero mostrarte algo.

El camino que tomaron en ese momento fue una desviación del habitual. Al estar ya alejados de la escuela, Len guió a la chica hasta un pequeño río, no muy alejado de donde vivían. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron hasta ahí, por lo que las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente desde ese lugar. Miku comenzó a girar alegremente, mientras observaba hacia arriba, cosa que al rubio le recordó lo que había hecho ella el día anterior cuando se conocieron y estaba nevando.

– ¡Las estrellas son hermosas! –Exclamó la peliturquesa con emoción, y con un feliz brillo en sus ojos.

– Claro, pero ese aún no es el espectáculo.

Un fuerte sonido alertó a la muchacha, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás en sorpresa. Casi se tropieza, pero él logró sostenerla de los hombros antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ella le sonrió, como agradeciéndole por su gesto. Después, la chica siguió la mirada de él, que se encontraba puesta en el cielo, justo en ese momento observó algo completamente hermoso ante sus ojos; luces de colores adornaban el cielo. Len la había llevado a ver fuegos artificiales.

– Que lindo –comentó Miku alegremente, alzando una mano, como si creyera poder alcanzar las luces con sólo estirarla.

– Sí, lo es –El rubio se sentía completamente calmado en ese momento, le alegraba profundamente el que ella estuviera con él en esos instantes.

Entonces, Miku miró a Len fijamente. Él no lo notó hasta pasados unos segundos, poniéndose nervioso por la penetrante mirada de la peliturquesa. Ella dio un paso hacia él, sólo haciendo que el desvíe la mirada.

– Quiero pedirte un favor –dijo ella, con evidente seriedad, por lo que él decidió verla otra vez, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Quiero que me beses.

En seguida, el muchacho se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que la besara? ¿Él? ¿Besar a la gran y famosa idol virtual Hatsune Miku? Parpadeó varias veces, recuperándose lentamente del atraganto, respirando hondamente para poder hablar.

– ¿P-Por qué me pides algo así? –Tartamudeó el joven, intentando no desviar la mirada de los ojos de la muchacha.

– En muchas de mis canciones hablo sobre los besos y el amor –comenzó ella, volviendo su vista hacia abajo unos segundos–, pero yo no sé cómo son. Quiero saber cómo se sienten en realidad.

– Pero eso puedes pedírselo a alguien más –opinó Len con nerviosismo, aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de que ella besara a otro chico.

– No –La molestia se notó instantáneamente en la idol–. No sirve si no es Len.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que esa chica estaba pensando? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Aún así, debía admitir que no le parecía una mala idea, ¿por qué negarse? Además, ella se lo estaba pidiendo, no era como si fuera fácil decirle que no a esos ojos, a esa mirada…

– D-De acuerdo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliturquesa. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia Len, mientras que él sólo cerró los ojos con rapidez. Esperó y esperó, creyendo que, después de todo, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero justo en el momento en que decidió ver qué pasaba, pudo sentir algo suave y cálido chocar contra sus labios. Sus ojos sorprendidos no pudieron procesar lo que veían, así que volvieron a cerrarse, más tranquilos que antes. Al final, el acabó correspondiendo un beso que no esperaba.

A pesar de ello, los sentimientos que tomaban forma en su interior no sería capaz de decirlos.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Días, semanas, meses. Todo pasó realmente rápido, casi como un suspiro. El tiempo que Miku pasó con Len se estaba prolongando demasiado. El rubio había logrado que nadie descubriera su secreto, el que había vivido con la idol virtual por casi un año, todo gracias a que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo en casa. A pesar de ello, él había decidido respetarla en su totalidad; aunque compartieran habitación, él dormía en el futón para visitas y ella en la cama. Habían pasado por momentos incómodos, era cierto, pero se podían contar con los dedos, no eran demasiados. Aún así, a la peliturquesa no parecía molestarle lo que sucedía sin querer, propinándole una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho en esos momentos. Incluso la escuela ya no era un problema, pues ella fue muy obediente al esperarle pacientemente en la casa, aburriéndose cuando él no estaba, pero siendo feliz cada vez que le veía atravesar la puerta de la entrada.

Y, reiterando, el año de que Hatsune Miku había atravesado la pantalla para estar con Len pasó muy veloz. Al final, ¿cuáles eran las razones por las que ella logró estar en esa realidad? Justo como la chica había dicho, los sentimientos de Len lograron alcanzarle, ella escuchó al corazón del muchacho. La idol no sólo era algo virtual, sino, era una conexión entre muchas personas de todo el mundo, que poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, iban dándole vida, aunque no en la misma dimensión. Escuchando todos esos susurros del corazón de las personas, ella logró conectarse con el del joven muchacho, Kagamine Len, porque los sentimientos que tenía eran verdaderos, aunque no lo demostrara, aunque estuviera solo la mayoría del tiempo, dándole así a Miku una oportunidad para poder estar a su lado, para entenderle mejor y acompañarle hasta que pudiera.

En esos últimos días, Len estaba ansioso preparando una sorpresa para la peliturquesa. Como ya casi se cumplía el año de estar juntos, había decidido organizar una pequeña celebración en su habitación; compraría pastel, una gran vela, e incluso incluiría un regalo para la muchacha. El sólo pensar en ver su dulce y alegre sonrisa hacía que su corazón diera un brinco. Puede que la idol aún no supiera muchas cosas de la sociedad, pero él se encargaría de seguirle enseñando. A pesar de que pasaron algunos problemas, o situaciones extremas en las que casi los descubrían, ellos lograron arreglárselas para permanecer juntos. Len poco a poco comenzaba a entender mejor el sentimiento que se iba formando en su corazón.

Había dejado a Miku en casa mientras él se encontraba comprando en el supermercado. Ella se había despedido de él con un _"ten cuidado"_tan dulce y con su sonrisa alegre de siempre, lo que lo lograba emocionar aún más por ese día tan especial; la había visto unos minutos atrás y no podía esperar para verla de nuevo. Ahí en la tienda, por la temporada navideña que llegó nuevamente, estaban vendiendo pasteles muy buenos, a buen precio también. Observó todo alrededor, en busca de velas, y cuando encontró una perfecta, que tenía forma de número uno, la tomó sin pensarlo.

Era tiempo del regalo que iba darle a la muchacha. Recorrió varias veces todo el lugar, no encontrando algo bueno para ella. Tenía que ser algo que la representara muy bien, pero no estaba seguro de qué lo haría. Siguió caminando, mirando cosas sin mucha importancia. Pronto, un brillo llamó su atención, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba; un colgante, con una nota musical y unas pequeñas alas, estaba en exhibición en una de las estanterías. Ya no es necesario decir qué es lo que eligió él como regalo para la peliturquesa.

El camino de regreso a su hogar fue bastante lento para él, quizás porque sentía que quería llegar pronto, para poder mostrarle la sorpresa a la idol. Pero, algo llamó la atención del joven: una máquina expendedora que se encontraba a la mitad de la acera. Él se acercó hasta ella, mirándola detenidamente, para luego dejar las bolsas de compra en el suelo y sacar su cartera.

_"Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para comprar unos mocaccinos"_pensó el ojiazul, insertando las monedas y enseguida apretando el botón para elegir el café.

Cuando las bebidas salieron de la máquina, él las tomó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Estaba seguro de que eso alegraría a la chica que le esperaba, porque todo ese año no habían tenido oportunidad de beber ese tipo de café, y qué mejor que de esa máquina, la que les había dado los primeros cafés el día que se encontraron ambos, a pesar de que no los bebieron.

El tiempo pasó más deprisa después de los cafés. Cuando Len los tuvo en sus manos, tomó las bolsas nuevamente y se apresuró un poco más para llegar a la casa. Justo cuando ya se encontraba en la entrada, unas pequeñas bolas de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo. Él sonrió más ampliamente. Era todo perfecto, así había sido el primer día que pasaron juntos, observando la nieve, sin importar el frío. El joven rió alegremente, entrando al fin a su casa.

– Miku-cha…

La voz del rubio se vio interrumpida por la alarmante escena que presenció en ese momento; Miku se encontraba tendida boca abajo en el piso, con sus cabellos revueltos tapándole todo el rostro. Reaccionando rápido, Len soltó las bolsas de compra de inmediato, sin que nada le importara más que la chica que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos. La miró detenidamente, quitándole algunos mechones del cabello de la cara, notando que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

– ¿Miku-chan? –La desesperación invadió la expresión del ojiazul en un segundo– ¡Miku, responde!

Lentamente, los pesados ojos de la muchacha se comenzaron a abrir. Ella observó a Len, que ahora se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos para que no cayera de nuevo al piso. La peliturquesa le sonrió, una expresión feliz, pero cansada a la vez. El rubio sintió como si un balde de agua fría le fuera tirado encima.

– Len… –La voz de Miku se escuchaba como un susurro que se iba perdiendo en el aire.

En su desesperación, el muchacho cargó a la idol, como de un príncipe se tratase. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta su habitación, dándole una patada a la puerta para abrirla, sin importarle el cerrarla después. Depositó a la delicada muchacha en la cama, con suavidad a pesar de que las manos de él estuvieran temblorosas, no quería dejarla caer bruscamente. Cuando ella estuvo acostada en la cama, él la observó con pesar. Los ojos de ella se veían apagados, cosa muy extraña en la chica, nunca estuvo de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se entristecía; algo malo estaba pasando, y lo más estresante era que él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se trataba.

– Miku –El rubio se inclinó hacia ella, sentándose en la cama a su lado, con la desesperación extendiéndose por cada músculo de su cuerpo–. Miku, dime qué te sucede.

– Len… –Cuando la chica volvió a decir su nombre, el rubio notó que su voz cada vez era menor, cada vez la escuchaba menos– ya terminó.

Las palabras de la idol sólo lograron alterar más al joven chico, que en su preocupación, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. Los ojos de él parecían querer que ella siguiera los suyos, intentando que se mantuvieran abiertos pasara lo que pasara.

– ¿Terminó? –Al fin se atrevió a cuestionar el ojiazul– No se ha terminado, nada ha terminado.

– Ya he pasado mucho tiempo en este mundo –Ahora, la anteriormente dulce voz de la muchacha, se escuchaba como un susurro lejano–. Tengo que irme, Len.

– ¡No! –Interrumpió el joven con desesperación, cada vez más– ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme!

– Len…

– ¡No! –Repitió él, completamente descorazonado– ¡No lo entiendo!

La suave mano de la chica se posó sobre la mejilla sonrosada del muchacho. Él se sorprendió al sentirla, pero no soltó la mano de Miku que aún tenía entre las suyas. La idol le sonrió, cosa que a Len le rompió el corazón; a pesar de estar en esa situación, ella aún podía sonreír de esa manera.

– Debes entender –Len sintió las palabras de ella como si fueran una daga incrustándose en su cuerpo–. Yo vine aquí por tu corazón, Len, porque escuché tus sentimientos, no querías estar solo, así que vine a acompañarte un tiempo –Poco a poco, los ojos de ella comenzaron a quedar cada vez más cerrados–. Yo soy alguien que no pertenece a esta realidad, tengo que volver a ese lugar en el que he nacido.

– ¡Tú perteneces a mi lado! –Exclamó el rubio, intentando convencer a la chica, aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que sería en vano.

– Siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque tú no puedas verme.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de la idol virtual comenzó a brillar, mientras que sus ojos se iban cerrando. Len observó desesperado, cómo los pies de Miku comenzaban a volverse pequeños fragmentos brillantes, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Él la miró, aún pudo observar sus bellos ojos semi-abiertos, aún sabía que ella le estaba observando, aún en ese momento.

– ¡No, Miku! –Los gritos del muchacho comenzaban a tener un volumen mayor– ¡Sólo déjame estar contigo! ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre serás la persona más importante para mí!

_Estas palabras que quiero decirte,  
y la canción que quiero que escuches,  
se juntan con otras cosas ordinarias,  
conectándonos el uno al otro,  
sin importar cuán lejos podamos estar…_

Los ojos de Hatsune Miku se cerraron definitivamente, al mismo tiempo que su mano cayó sin fuerzas, su cuerpo emitía una intensa luz. Los fragmentos comenzaron a mostrarse por todas partes, volando infinitamente en toda la habitación. Parecía un festival de luciérnagas, todas revoloteando alrededor, jugando entre ellas como niños pequeños. Todas las luces comenzaron a brillar más, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a desaparecer. El cuerpo de la muchacha se convirtió completamente en un festival de luces, que se iban desvaneciendo en el aire.

Los recuerdos…

_"La peliturquesa se encontraba en la cocina a escondidas, dando un salto en cuanto vio a Len aparecer en el lugar. Ella volteó para mirarlo de frente, con una sonrisa torpe que hacía ver que estaba tramando algo.  
– ¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.  
– Nada.  
El muchacho no se quedó muy seguro con esa respuesta.  
– Dímelo.  
La idol de pronto dejó a la vista algo que parecía una masa extraña sobre un plato.  
– Quería cocinar para ti –admitió la chica con una risa nerviosa.  
El ojiazul se acercó a ella, propinándole un suave beso en la frente.  
– Estamos bien con sopas instantáneas –rió él con alegría, mientras que ella formó un puchero en su cara.  
– Pero yo quería que probaras mi comida, quiero hacerte feliz –Las palabras de la chica sólo lograron sonrojar al muchacho.  
– Tonta… "_

Se formaban… estaban ahí en ese momento, llegando para torturarlo…

_"– ¡Len!  
La peliturquesa apareció rápidamente detrás del muchacho, logrando darle un buen susto, porque logró que saltara de la silla y tirara sus lentes. Ella rió con alegría, observando como él hasta había dejado de mirar la pantalla de su computador, sólo por verla.  
– ¡Miku! –el repentino grito del rubio esta vez hizo a la chica dar un pequeño saltito.  
Ambos rieron después de aquello, más de ellos mismos que del otro."_

No podían simplemente desaparecer, no como ella lo estaba haciendo.

_"La chica se acurrucó junto a él en futón, intentando mantener su calor. Él la miró de reojo, sonrojándose visiblemente, cosa que tapó con una de las cobijas. Miku entonces rió, su risa hizo eco en toda la habitación, pero no le pareció algo malo al chico.  
– ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó la muchacha, con un evidente tono de ternura.  
– No –respondió él firmemente, pero obviamente estaba bromeando.  
– Entonces yo tampoco –dijo la peliturquesa con decisión, para después agregar–. Así acompañaré a Len en sus sueños también.  
Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ambos decidieron cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el calor que le proporcionaba el otro. No había duda que tendrían dulces sueños esa noche."_

Las lágrimas del ojiazul recorrieron sus mejillas, no sólo una o dos, sino muchas de ellas. El líquido cristalino que caía de sus ojos reflejaba aquéllos brillos pequeños, que todavía estaban ahí, flotando por todo el lugar. De un sueño perfecto, todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla. No podía perderla así, ¿verdad? Ya que al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que su corazón quiso gritar desde el principio. ¿¡Por qué le habían permitido conocerla si de todas maneras iba a desaparecer de esa forma!?

– ¡Miku! –Gritó el joven, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de la peliturquesa ya no tenía forma, era sólo un montón de pequeños brillos flotantes– ¡No te vayas!

Len golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cama, ocasionando que los fragmentos que se encontraban en ella se esparcieran alrededor. De un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando su brillo atrás, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación.

– ¡No! –Siguió repitiendo el muchacho por un buen rato, golpeando varias veces la cama, y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

En medio de su desesperación, tristeza y enojo, se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde había dejado las cosas que iban a servir para el aniversario de que se conocieron. Sacó todo de la bolsa; arrojó el pastel hacia la pared, lo más fuerte que pudo, al igual que la vela que con alegría había comprado. Después, se acurrucó en el piso, en posición fetal, mientras que el labio que se encontraba mordiendo comenzaba a expulsar sangre debido a la presión. En ese momento, Len miró la caja de regalo frente a su vista. Eso le hizo relajar la forma en que se había estado mordiendo antes; tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió, observando el colgante en cuanto lo sacó.

– ¿Por qué? –Las lágrimas siguieron derramándose por el rostro del chico, formando un pequeño charco cuando caían al suelo– ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Los sollozos inundaron la sala luego de unos minutos. La soledad fue la única que presenció el desahogo del rubio, que aún no se movía de su posición. La oscuridad poco a poco fue invadiendo la casa, ocultando a la persona que no podía dejar de llorar.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

– Len, hijo, no puedes estar encerrado en tu habitación toda la vida.

La voz de una madre preocupada frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo fue ignorada por éste. No le podía importar menos lo que esa persona tuviera que decirle, una persona que en toda su corta vida de adolescente no había estado presente. La depresión que tenía cada vez era mayor, pero no por eso iba a dejarse caer en alguien que no se preocupaba lo suficiente de su persona.

– ¡Vete! –reclamó el rubio, tumbado en su cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole la mayoría del cuerpo.

– Sé que piensas que no me preocupo por ti –Continuó la mujer con tono preocupado–, pero no es así.

– ¡Que te vayas!

Definitivamente, ahora se sentía más solo que nunca, y eso era porque realmente estaba solo. ¿Amigos? ¿En serio? No tenía, porque aún lo consideraban un otaku raro, al que sólo le interesaba su computadora. Len dejó caer una silenciosa lágrima por su rostro, pero la limpió en seguida, no queriendo dejar evidencia de su debilidad. Cuando ya no escuchó de nuevo la voz de su progenitora, se levantó casi de un salto, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla giratoria, mirando desganado a su alrededor, hasta que su mano se posó sobre la manija del cajón, el cual abrió después.

_"Esto es lo único que me queda"_pensó al observar el colgante que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, queriendo que su deseo pudiera ser cumplido una vez más. Imaginaba que no sería suficiente, porque la realidad donde él vivía era muy diferente de la de _ella_. No sabía en dónde se podía encontrar, pero quería estar ahí, a su lado. ¿Por qué no se lo había permitido entonces?

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que la _verdadera_Hatsune Miku había desaparecido ante sus ojos. El dolor y la presión que aún sentía en su pecho eran fuertes, por eso no podía soportar el salir de su habitación, no podía permitirse tener una vida sin esa persona. ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo? ¿Acaso no dijo que fue a acompañarlo? Sin pensar más en ello, se colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello, al menos así sentía que estaría más en contacto. Ella estaría ahí aunque él no pudiera verla, ¿cierto?

La noche llegó muy rápido ante los ojos del muchacho, quizás porque la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba durmiendo en su habitación, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar vagando en la red, no como antes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente había anochecido, decidió encender la luz. Pudo observar mejor el lugar en cuanto lo hizo. Sin saber por qué, se acercó a la puerta, intentando escuchar si su madre aún rondaba por esos lugares, pero seguramente se había ido nuevamente, por el trabajo. En ese instante, los ojos del joven se posaron en el suelo, observando que había un papel.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente el chico mientras levantaba la hoja del suelo _"¿Convención de Idols Virtuales?"  
_  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar una imagen de Miku en la portada del anuncio. No supo por qué, pero un impulso le hizo pensar que lo mejor iba a ser que fuera, tal vez podría descubrir algo de ella, de cómo poder hacerla volver. Vio las fechas anotadas en el papel, dándose cuenta de que faltaba una semana para los tres días de la gran reunión. Seguro habría alguien que sabría cosas al respecto, tenía que estar presente.

Arrugó un poco la hoja entre sus manos, corriendo rápido a su escritorio y depositándola en uno de los cajones, en el que antes se encontraba el colgante.

Definitivamente, no podía esperar para que llegara el día.

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

Finalmente se encontraba en el lugar, en la convención de Idols virtuales de la que tanto se había hablado los últimos días. Creyó que mucha gente no iría, pero se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar completamente lleno. ¿Acaso él no era el único que se sentía atraído por ese tipo de cosas? Rápidamente, Len se sacudió la cabeza. No podía perder el tiempo en observar cosas sin sentido, había ido ahí por una razón, para saber si podría regresar a Miku al mundo real.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor, un poco de mal humor al notar que mucha gente no lo dejaba pasar, no podía estar tranquilo en un lugar así, por mucho que le gustase. Tomó el colgante que traía con una mano, protegiéndolo, no quería que se perdiera algo tan importante como eso. Siguió adelante, dando vueltas alrededor por varios minutos, comenzando a desesperarse luego de un tiempo. Decidió alejarse de toda la multitud, por lo que tuvo que salir de la convención unos momentos.

– Len –La voz de una mujer mayor le llamó desde lejos–. Viniste, después de todo.

El muchacho volteó para mirar a la persona; era su madre. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en un lugar así, si a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, ¿cierto? Además, aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, por lo que se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la mujer mayor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Demandó el rubio con desconfianza.

– Sabía que estarías aquí –respondió ella con amabilidad, y una pequeña sonrisa–. Te dejé ese anuncio bajo tu puerta, tendrías que haberlo visto.

¿Ella fue la que dejó la hoja? El ojiazul se sorprendió grandemente, dando ahora un paso hacia el frente, acercándose un poco hacia la mujer que estaba mirándole. No entendía, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso ahora? ¿Sólo pretendía?

– ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó el muchacho, extrañado, al igual que confuso.

– Ya te lo he dicho –Comenzó la señora, cerrando los ojos un momento, pero después los abrió nuevamente–. Me preocupo por ti, eres mi hijo.

Len sonrió levemente; aún se sentía extraño por lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de ello, tenía que aceptar que esa persona no era tan mala después de todo, tenía que aceptar que era su madre a pesar de todo lo que pasara. El muchacho cerró los ojos, sopesando la situación. Luego de unos instantes, los abrió nuevamente, observando a la mujer.

– Tengo algo que hacer –El rubio volteó, dándole la espalda–. Gracias.

Sin mirarla de nuevo, él se alejó hacia la entrada del lugar. Había salido, sí, pero ese no era el momento de rendirse, tenía que encontrar a Miku, quería verla aunque sea una vez más. Al estar nuevamente dentro, caminó un poco más rápido a través de las personas, abriéndose paso. Justo en ese momento, un sonido familiar llegó hasta sus oídos; las melodías eran tan familiares, tan conocidas, tan exploradas anteriormente por su mente.

_Estas cosas que quiero decirte,  
las cosas que quiero contarte,  
quizás se formen en una línea,  
entonces tal vez te alcancen, tan lejos_

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la voz, aquélla voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, la voz que le había causado sentimientos inexplicables por un año entero, la voz que amaba con todo su corazón. Al llegar al lugar de dónde provenía, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una gran pantalla, proyectando un holograma de tamaño real, era Hatsune Miku. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Len, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tierna se formaba en su rostro. Ella estaba ahí, frente a todas esas personas, transmitiendo los sentimientos de la gente conectada a través de emociones importantes, emociones que viajaban a través de las palabras hasta los corazones. Él entendió eso en el momento en que la escuchó cantar, comprendió que ella no sería capaz de regresar con él, porque sería egoísta de su parte.

Ella estaba ahí, para transmitir todos esos sentimientos a través de la música, que de otra manera no se podrían comunicar.

El rubio bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar la segunda lágrima que se derramaba por sus mejillas. Las limpió con sus manos, completamente, no quería preocupar a su madre cuando regresara con ella. Dio un suspiro, respiró profundo, intentando recomponer los pedazos de su ahora roto corazón, porque había perdido lo más importante que tuvo en mucho tiempo, y seguro era lo más importante que iba a tener.

– Vaya, que lindo colgante.

Una voz femenina le habló, estaba justo a su lado. Él volteó, para poder observar a la persona que le estaba hablando; se trataba de una chica, con ojos cafés, al igual que su cabello, éste peinado con dos coletas que le llegaban hasta un poco debajo de los hombros. Se sorprendió al mirarla, tratando de adivinar a quién le recordaba.

– Gracias –contestó el rubio, de una manera simple–. Es algo muy importante para mí –agregó, para no parecer maleducado.

– Seguro que sí –rió la muchacha, una risa tan familiar para sus oídos, eran tan extraño–. Desde lejos pude ver el brillo. Al parecer se reflejó en mi cara desde la pantalla –La muchacha se estaba refiriendo a la pantalla que en ese momento proyectaba a la idol virtual.

– ¿En verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, aún sonriéndole dulcemente. Len bajó la mirada, con una leve sonrisa en su cara, tomando entre sus manos el colgante. En ese momento, una persona se acercó a ellos, era un hombre mayor. Se posicionó junto a la muchacha, observándolo con curiosidad.

– ¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo? –preguntó el señor con una gran sonrisa.

– Eso parece –respondió la muchacha felizmente, mirando ahora al que parecía ser un pariente suyo–, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó ella, volviendo a ver al ojiazul.

– Len.

– Oh, yo soy Moka –Se presentó la chica con una pequeña reverencia.

– ¿Como el café? –La ocurrencia del rubio hizo reír a la muchacha.

– Sí, como el café.

– Y, por si no lo sabías –Comenzó a hablar el hombre mayor, sin dejar su anterior sonrisa atrás–, Moka es el modelo de la idol virtual que ves en el escenario.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron grandemente. No entendía lo que esa persona estaba tratando de decirle. Volteó rápidamente para mirar al holograma de Miku que en ese momento estaba bailando al mismo tiempo que mucha gente le tomaba fotos.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó el ojiazul, sin molestarse en voltear de nuevo la mirada.

– Se podría decir que yo soy el _creador_de Hatsune Miku –Las palabras que dijo en ese momento lograron que entonces Len lo mirara–. Usé de modelo a mi hija para poder hacer al personaje, al igual que su voz.

– ¿Ella es Hatsune Miku?

Ambos, padre e hija rieron por la nueva extraña pregunta del muchacho. Él se sintió algo avergonzado, pero aún tenía curiosidad, tenía que saberlo.

– No exactamente, pero se podría decir que es la Hatsune Miku de _esta_realidad –Al momento en el que el hombre dejó de hablar, unas personas a lo lejos lo llamaron–. Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

El señor se alejó calmadamente hacia sus asuntos, quedando así sólo la muchacha y Len. Él la observó detenidamente, era por eso que ella le había resultado tan familiar apenas la vio, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Un simple cambio de color de cabello y ojos era suficiente para confundirlo?

– Entonces –La voz de la chica interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio–, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Len se tranquilizó mentalmente. Era cierto, esa chica frente a él no era exactamente la Miku que él esperaba, sabía que era diferente. Hatsune Miku iba a ocupar un lugar muy grande en su corazón, jamás la olvidaría, sin importar el tiempo que pasase, y aún le dolía demasiado su pérdida, podía sentir la presión en el pecho, pero… ¿no era bueno también el conocer gente nueva?

– No es mala idea –contestó finalmente el muchacho después de unos segundos–… pero sólo si es _mocaccino_.

_Estas palabras que quiero decirte,  
y la canción que quiero que escuches,  
se juntan con otras cosas ordinarias,  
conectándonos el uno al otro,  
sin importar cuán lejos podamos estar…_

En ese momento, la Hatsune Miku de la pantalla pareció sonreír abiertamente.

**_- FIN -_**

* * *

**Gahh, y así concluye todo TAT De verdad, no sé cómo pude escribir algo tan triste, si me encantan los finales felices... aunque pienso que no fue tan triste, más bien, fue agridulce xD Desde el principio ya había decidido que acabaría de esa manera, porque no me parecía justo de otra forma xD**

**Mientras estaba en proceso de la historia, juro que me rompía el corazón el imaginar a Len tan dolorido, y aparte escuchando "Tell your world" /3 QVQ es que, pobrecito, se me oprimía el corazón cuando leía las partes en que Miku se volvía esos brillos raros xD y aún me pasa uwu**

**Hablando sobre la chica que sale al final, es como Miku, con cabello corto y café, ojos del mismo color, cafés ^^ Es algo así como la que sale en "Crybaby Boyfriend", canción cantada por Len y Miku. Sentí que no estaba bien dejar a Len tan solo, al menos que tuviera una nueva amiga al final, ¿cierto? D:**

**Eso es todo, agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones, o al menos que leyeran el fic xD me dormí re tarde ayer porque no podía dejar de escribirlo, no hasta que lo terminé ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todos, los que leen ésto o a los que sólo leyeron el fic y se saltan las opinones del autor (?) xD**

**Espero seguir escribiendo más sobre esta bonita pareja, realmente me encanta, se me hacen tan adorables *w* Prometo hacerles historias con finales más felices xD**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
